


it's a new damn day

by lcvelace



Series: bang bang (you shot me down) [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Mob, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, They're murderers, this will be brought up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcvelace/pseuds/lcvelace
Summary: “Harley, when you said you had a present I figured you were bringing us by some of Ivy’s stuff,” Jason says, shutting his book and putting it down as he stands, “Not a couple of juvenile delinquents.”
Relationships: (IMPLIED), (Minor), Garfield Logan/Raven, Roy Harper/Koriand'r
Series: bang bang (you shot me down) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203557
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	it's a new damn day

”I just do not see why you feel the need to use weapons from the Palaeolithic age when we have perfectly good guns here!"

"You know I love it when you use big words on me, baby," Roy grins, tugs Kori towards him by the waist and smiles up at her dirtily. He ignores the faint pain that erupts from his injury when he moves his arms, "Go on, say it again. _Palaeolithic_." 

He's doing it just to get a rise out of her, but he can't really be blamed. They've been going at it for an hour and so far, there's been _no_ sign of this leading to the angry sex he’s been looking forward to since they got back home. 

"Roy, I am being serious!" she complains, pushing against his chest and reminding him that he could only pull her close because she _let him_ as he stumbles back. God she’s strong. He doesn’t know if he should find it as hot as he does. 

"So am I!" he shoots back, glancing at Jason and flinging his hands up exasperatedly, "Jaybird, tell Kori it's hot when she uses big words on me!" 

"We have company," Jason says without looking up from his copy of Pride and Prejudice, and sure enough Roy hears heels clicking against the ground as someone enters the warehouse. 

"How'd you know?" he hisses, turning around to look at Jason, "You secretly psychic, Jay?" 

Jason huffs, drags his eyes up to Roy and glares at him, "She called ahead. She said she'd be here…twenty minutes ago on the dot," he says, glancing at the clock on the wall. And Roy only knows one person who’s that punctually un-punctual. 

"I come bearin' gifts!" Harley’s shrill voice fills the warehouse as she skips into the room, a blur of blonde and pink and blue, "Ain't they cute?" 

That's when Roy notices the kids. _Teenagers_. 

Jason hates teenagers. 

“Who the hell are the gremlins?” Roy scowls on his partner’s behalf, looking them over. The girl’s hair is purple, and the boy’s got a shock of green curls like Stephanie’s that time her hair dye went _spectacularly_ wrong. He wonders if the hair colours are meant to disguise their identities, or if they’re just a couple of spectacularly edgy teenagers, “And why are you bringing them here?” 

It’s not the first time Harley’s brought them a delinquent. The Outlaws have a decent reputation for training up kids, and Jason at the very least has a strong enough moral compass that he refuses to let any harm come to them. 

Harley grins, getting real close to Roy and stroking her hands through his hair, “You hear about that string of murders in Jump?” 

He has. There were a bunch of pimps and Johns who were carved up with knives on the street or burnt up to a crisp in abandoned warehouses. Some of them worked for Ollie. 

“Harley, when you said you had a present I figured you were bringing us by some of Ivy’s shit,” Jason says, shutting his book and putting it down as he stands, “Not a couple of juvenile delinquents.” 

“These’re better!” she protests as she pulls away from Roy and drapes herself across Jason, dragging her lips across his jaw, “They got that _bloodlust_. Like you did when Brucie took you in.” 

Roy watches Jason as he holds Harley, hands on her hips to keep her up because she’s sure as hell making no effort to do it herself. 

“Someone hurt our friend,” the girl speaks up, and the boy shoots her a look like she’s fucking _insane_ , “We wanted to find him, hurt him back. Realised we kinda liked it.” 

The boy swallows, glances at all the faces in the room, then speaks, “The cops were onto us. We had to get outta Jump.” 

Roy wonders how the poor kids ended up in the care of Harley Quinn. The kids she brings around here tend to be involved in one of her two areas of expertise: hookers or blow. 

“What are we meant to do with them, Harls?” Jason asks as she turns in his arms and presses back against him, sways and guides him to envelop her in his arms. 

“Train ‘em, like Wayne trained you and Queen trained Harper and-“ she cuts off, scowls at Kori and tilts her head to the side, “Where the hell’s li’l miss spray tan from anyway?” 

Everyone ignores her question, and after a moment she seems to forget about it herself, skips forward to hook her arms around the kids’ necks and drag them forward, “Come on, look at these chubby cheeked little murderers! How could you say no?” 

Roy wants to protest, but he looks up at Kori, who’s watching the boy look at the girl over Harley’s head, and their decision’s already been made. Because damn it, when she gets that wistful look in her eyes he’d burn down a building for her. He *has*. “You join up with us, you follow what we have to say,” he says instead, glancing at Jason when he makes a confused sound. 

“Deal,” the boy interrupts before Jason can vocalise his thoughts, nodding eagerly, “Just, like, don’t kill us. Harley said you might do that.” 

“She did what?” Jason asks dully, turning his gaze on the suddenly sheepish looking woman, “Harley.” 

“I said I’d seen ya kill folks,” she corrects, “Garfield here’s not so good at the listening thing,” she glares, and the boy - _Garfield_ , Roy thinks with a snort - withers and hides behind the girl. 

"Miss Harley, I believe we may take it from here," Kori interrupts, and Roy's pretty sure it's because she's noticed just how terrified the poor kid looks, "Come," she beckons, and Garfield waits until the girl has stepped forward to listen, "Jason, I am going to show them around. Say goodbye to our guest." 

Roy watches as they walk away, hears the girl respond 'Rachel' to something Kori asks, and then they're up the stairs to where the Outlaws bunk. 

"Stop bringing us runaways, we're not an orphanage," Jason is hissing to Harley, who's just smiling widely. 

"I kinda liked the last kid!" Roy interjects, moving over to them, "That red head who couldn't sit still." 

"He stole a bunch of your shit and ran off." 

"Kid was ballsy," Roy shrugs, slouching against Jason and forcing the shorter man to support his weight as he smiles at Harley, "But next time you wanna bring us a present, we'd prefer weed." 

She giggles, leaning up to kiss his nose and smearing her dark lipstick along his freckles, “Harper pissed Ivy off, you’re not getting shit,” she hums, skipping out of the warehouse before either of them has a chance to respond. 

Jason turns to Roy slowly, “What the fuck did you do?”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written about three years ago, but I've gone through and edited it a bit. If you see any errors feel free to point them out, cause I'm sure they're there haha. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, and does anyone have any specific requests for characters they'd like to see in the bang bang universe?


End file.
